


Breaking the Law 2: Elektrisches Boogaloo

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: A tale of betrayal.





	Breaking the Law 2: Elektrisches Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> this is a modern au so they have computers and vocaloids but theyre also still in their 20s or somethign so yeah

_…Love of my life, you’ve hurt me… You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me… Love of my life, can’t you see?…Bring it back, bring it back… Don’t take it away from me…_

Florian was browsing his home computer in the dead of night, with all the lights off so the only light was the screen illuminating his face, when something caught his eye: a limited edition Hatsune Miku figure! He had to get it but there was one problem. The problem of money…

“Ralf!” Florian shouted as he barged into his and Ralf’s shared bedroom. “Wake up!”

“Ach!” Ralf sat up and lifted his sleep mask from over his eyes. “Florian! Don’t scare me like that!”

“I’m sorry, but I need money for something important.”

“Can’t it wait? It’s 3 AM.”

“No, it can’t wait! It’s limited edition! If it sells out, I won’t have another chance!”

“Oh god, don’t tell me it’s another one of those figures of that cartoon woman you love so much.” Ralf turned on a light. “You have enough of those already.”

“I do not!”

Ralf pointed to the shelf mounted on the wall that held dozens upon dozens of effigies of Miss Hatsune in all her teal-colored haired glory.

“Well, I…”

“I am not discussing this further. Go to bed, Flori.”

Florian heaved a sigh and clambered into bed with his partner as the lights were dimmed. Ralf felt a bit bad for snapping on him like that, so he turned over and planted a kiss on Florian's forehead. "I love you."

"Ja," Florian said, turning away. "I... do too..."

 

The next morning, Ralf was biking on his way to Kling Klang Studios. He stopped on the way at the grocery store to buy some essentials like eggs, bread, muffins, bagels, Cap’n Crunch cereal, and also some orange juice. It was a bit awkward riding the rest of the way while also carrying the bags, but he eventually made it without any accidents.

“Hallo?” He said, slipping through the door with his two grocery bags. No response. “Hm, Florian must still be asleep. I’ll just call him as soon as I get this in the kitchen.”

He walked down the hallway but he didn’t make it very far because he was suddenly shoved down to the floor. The eggs fell out, cracking on impact and the orange juice carton busted open. 

“What the-” Ralf tried to turn his head back to see who had pushed him so roughly but he was forced down by a hand. But not just any hand. Ralf recognized that hand. The way it felt.

“Florian? Why?”

“Ralf, please make this easier for the both of us and be quiet,” Florian said, brandishing a roll of clingfilm. “I couldn’t find rope so this will have to do…”

Florian began wrapping Ralf in the clingfilm, firmly but gently. Ralf felt as if he was a fly in a web and now he was being tied up by the spider, who would suck his guts out with it’s fangs and leave him an empty husk. Worst of all, it was Florian, the love of his life. He felt tears streaming down his face.

Soon, Ralf was completely wrapped in clingfilm. “You are now completely wrapped in clingfilm,” stated Florian. “I am going to rob you now.”

“Nein, Nein!” Ralf wiggled around like a worm. “Florian please.”

It was no use pleading though. Florian took out all of Ralf’s money from his wallet, leaving him dry. “Now I have enough for that Hatsune Miku figure! This is the best day of my life!”

“Florian! Florian!” Ralf cried out, meekly, trying not to choke on his tears. “Please let me go…” But Florian had left the building, leaving Ralf alone in his plastic cocoon that he could not break out. He started sobbing uncontrollably. So this was how it all ends. Florian had chosen a fake woman over him, a real man. Now all that was left to do was to waste away on the floor in a puddle of OJ and egg yolks and die.

Or wait for Karl to come over and cut him out.

_…Love of my life, you’ve hurt me… You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me… Love of my life, can’t you see?…Bring it back, bring it back… Don’t take it away from me…_


End file.
